Dance
by Lovelifeforeverfun
Summary: Sam was going to ask Freddie to the dance, then changes her mind. Rumors rise. Who will believe them now? plus a few OCs.
1. iTried to ask

**Helloooo, everyone! This is my second Fanfic, as I decided to ditch the first one. This story is based off a dream I had about me and my guy friend, and we are kind of like the real life version of Sam and Freddie, so there are a few made up characters. (I still wrote it to be like Sam & Freddie though) So enjoy! IOMG didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: If I owed iCarly, Seddie would of came faster, and there would also be Cibby in the show as well. **

**(SPOV)**

"_Ok, he's right there," I thought to myself, "I can do this, a Puckett never backs down."_

"Are you going to make a move yet?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, after we're done here, let's go get some chicken, k?" My mouth started to water at the thought of chicken.

Carly laughed, "Same old Sam."

I began to walk up to Fredweeb. Yep, Freddie, I Sam Puckett, was going to ask him out to the dance. This year he was going with me, no exceptions. He looked up from his locker and look at me with his warm chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Sup, Princess Puckett?" He looked so hot right now… God, I could just melt… but I wouldn't 'cuz I'm Sam, and I'm not some girly chick, like Wendy.

"Uh, hey… I have a question." What's wrong with me? Why can't I just find the right words to ask out Fredweiner?

"Ok, shoot," He said, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you… had tonight's homework assignment?" Ugh, did I just ask that?

"It looks like the apocalypse is coming, Sammy wants to do homework, hmm? He joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get used to it." I rolled my eyes.

"It is page 239, part B."

"Thanks Dweeb." I walk back slowly towards Carly with an upset face.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you can try to ask him later?" Carly tried to give advice, it was useless though.<p>

"Nah I give up, I'll never have Freddie." I was glum. Very glum… glum, glum, glum, glum… wow I hope I'm not turning into Spencer… Carly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Or maybe…" she started.

"Carly, listen to me, I said no, just leave it at that, ok?"

"Fine." She said stubbornly.


	2. iDance

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly. :'( or Lady Gaga **

**(SPOV)**

It was the night of the dance. I went with some friends of mine. Things were normal, I

was bored, Cintia was talking about some dude in her French class, Cassidy was going on about her violin

and some dude was flirting with Rebecca. I went to go sit by myself. I turned my head to the left find Carly flirting with one of the most smartest, yet, hottest dudes in out grade. I looked down at my lap. Everyone is having fun but me. I turn my head to the right to see Freddie outside by himself under a oak tree. I got up and walked outside.

"Hey." I said, sounding kind of sad, but not to much to really notice.

"Oh, uh, hey Sam." He didn't sound too happy. I might be going OCC, **(a/n: Out Of Character, right?) **but this time I really cared.

"What's wrong with you? You should be inside, having fun, with some random chick." Ok, maybe I wasn't really being OCC, but I still cared for Freddie.

"Why are you asking me, you didn't look to happy yourself in there." Oh that Nub.

"Because, I was… you know what never mind. You don't care. It's always Carly." Urg… I should of not mentioned Carly.

"What's always Carly?" He seemed concerned.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"That would be an yes." he shared a small smirk.

"Fine… it's always Carly, because you love _her, _you wanted to go to the dance with _her_, and you _love her_."

"aww, Sam. You want some Freddie lovin' don't you? And my crush about Carly has died out, I didn't want to go with her, I wanted to go with you." Uhh?

"Uhh? W-what? With me? But, I'm nothing but a bully to you! I mean I care for you and all, but that doesn't stop me from-" he cut me off.

"It's ok, I was going to ask you, but I was afraid you would break my arm if I did, and when you asked for the homework assignment, I thought you were going to ask me to the dance."

"I was, but I thought you would laugh at me or something, so I didn't."

"Well, here we are, together, outside, with no distractions…" Freddie started I turned my head back inside to see people finishing slow dancing.

"Do you, ya know, wanna dance… out here, they kind of stopped slow dancing in there." I blushed a small bit, but I hope he didn't see.

"Sure, but what about music?" he asked me, with his stupid -but cute- smile on his face.

I pulled out my MP3 and turned it on. Hopefully it'll land on something we could dance to. Bad Romance played, not the kind of song I would think of to dance to, but what the hell.

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-loveI want your love  
><em>_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

…

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh) <em>

We were slow dancing to Lady Gaga, and it was perfect. I loved being this close to Freddie without torturing him. I wish things could be this perfect forever. God, I sounded like Carly, being all mushy and lovey.

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't want to be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends (oh)_

_I don't wanna be friends  
><em>_ (caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends (oh)_

_Want your bad romance  
>(caught in a bad romance)<em>

_Want your bad romance_

And there Freddie Benson kissed me on the lips. Oh, yeah baby! Everything was more than perfect, until we heard a gasp and a girly shrike. We turned to see Carly with her hand over her mouth and Cintia coming towards us, grabbing my arm and bringing me inside, leaving Freddie by himself.

**Now, who said Lady Gaga can't be romantic? Lolz. Now who here loved iLost My Mind! I did! Tell me what you think of the story, do you like, hate, feel so-so or anything else about it? Does it feel rushed? I accept all comments, just keep them PG or PG-13. XD **


	3. iFreak Out

**Disclaimer: Ok, these things are really stupid, you what to know why? Because NO ONE owns iCarly or any other type of entertainment on the website, including me. **

**(CPOV)**

* * *

><p>After I was done slow dancing, I went to go find Sam. I went to the table where she was hanging out earlier at to find Cintia instead.<p>

"Hey Cintia, do you know where Sam is?"

"No clue. I looked over there near where you were, and I didn't see her."

"Oh… I was hoping you knew, guess not." Cintia and I weren't really friends, so our little conversations got a little awkward with the silence.

We looked all over the place until we reached the door that went outside. There we saw Sam and Freddie, slow dancing. Aww, how cute. Cintia and I snuck outside to see them better. If it was one thing: Me and Cintia both like snooping on our friends.

That's when it happened, they kissed. KISSED! I let out a gasp, while Cintia made some weird kind of noise. They turned around and saw us. That's when Cintia went up to Sam, and pulled her inside.

"Hey, hey what the chiz is going on? Couldn't you guys see that you ruined a perfectly good moment?" Sam said angrily and in one breath too.

"Wow, Sam I didn't think of you this way! You putting you tongue down Freddie's mouth? I didn't know you were like that with guys Sam!" Cintia didn't seem like she knew what to say.

Then I saw people, people I didn't even know, looking at us. I could tell that Sam was given some pretty weird looks.

"I didn't put my-" Sam was cut off, by Wendy.

"Wow! Sam had a dirty side, with Freddie, who knew! I bet people are gonna freak when they hear this!" and then Wendy walked off as nothing happened.

Sam looked like she was gonna burst of anger at any moment, but she didn't say anything. All she did was pull me by the arm and we left, leaving people who were listening in shock. I was in a little bit in shock too, but I couldn't blame Sam, she was just in love, and I knew no tongue was used, I could tell.

**(SPOV)**

I couldn't believe it! Cintia actually said that about me putting my tongue, in his mouth. I really like Freddie, but I wasn't ready for a real make out session. I mean, c'mon people, I wasn't Carly! And by that, I'm not saying she's a slut, I love her to death, she's like my sister, but she's had tons of boyfriends, sooo… yeah. But, the point is, I can't believe she said that! In front of everybody there!

"Sam, everything will be fine, I bet everyone will forget by Monday." Oh, poor Carly, so delusional.

"No it won't Carly. When Wendy gets a hold of information about someone, true or NOT, she'll spread it around."

"Just keep thinking happy thought's it'll be fine." Urg…

"Whatever Shay… do you have any ribs?" Mama wanted something to cool her nerves down.

"Yes, of course, they're in the back of the fridge." You just have to love Carly.

I ate the ribs, but believe it or not, they didn't help.

"Yo, Carls, got any chicken?" I love me the chicken.

"Yes, on the top shelf." YES!

I ate the chicken and fell asleep on Carly's couch. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't my favorite chapter, but as long as you guys like it, it's fine with me. What was your favorite part ? … I liked that part too. Lol Dora. XD anyways, in all seriousness, I might night update everyday or every other day, because I'm in 8<strong>**th**** grade advance classes and they give lots upon lots of homework. I started my homework at 4:15 and finished at 8:30 ****ß so… yeah. Lots of work. ~Endless rambling on and on, finished!~ XD**


	4. iHeard Rumors

**Bonjour! W****hat is up, people! :D This is the 4****th**** chapter of this story. Enjoy. Fin…**

**Discl****aimer: I still don't own iCarly, I still wish I did.**

**(SPOV)**

* * *

><p>I woke up Saturday morning, well more like afternoon, watched some Girly Cow and made Carly make me bacon. That's pretty much all we did, until we notice Freddie wasn't there.<p>

"Where's Freddie, isn't he here by this time?" I asked and looked at my wrist pretending there was a watch there.

"I was thinking that too, where is he?" Carly and I were on the same page, where was Fredward Benson at?

We went across the hall and knocked on the door. I wanted to pick the lock but Carly wouldn't let me. As soon as we knocked on the door, we heard Mrs. Benson aka Crazy, and Freddie yelling but the sound was muffled through the door so we couldn't hear anything.

* * *

><p><strong>(FPOV)<strong>

"MOM!" I yelled, I didn't like yelling at her, but I had to make a point.

"Fredward Benson, do not yell at me. I am you mother! That Samantha girl has you acting all rebellious! I forbid you to see her! My mom has issues, I'm sorry, but she does, I bet everyone agrees, well, except the people at the aggressive parenting conferences.

"It's not because of her, mom! This is just me! A teenage Freddie! Not your little Freddiebear!" My mom's mouth open like she was about to say something, but then she closed it right up. She really did look upset, and I hate seeing her that way.

"Look, mom. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I really am, but you have to understand I'm not a little kid anymore. I really like Sam, and she really like me, just don't bug into things." My mom thought for a moment.

"No, I'm sorry, you're seventeen years old now. It's time for you to grow up. And I guess Samantha -I mean Sam would be better than Carly, at least she didn't try to kill you with a taco truck."

"Mom, do you always have to bring up the taco truck accident? And you do know that Sam did _NOT_ put her tongue down my mouth."

"Sorry, and then why was everyone talking about it when I picked you up from the dance then? Hmm?"

"Because of Wendy and Cintia! Well, that's what I heard anyway, I was still outside when Cintia pulled her inside. I guess Cintia freaked out while inside and everyone heard, so that means Wendy heard, and she'll just spread it around the whole school. She's the Queen of Rumors and Gossip!"

"Well, let's hope that everyone forget by Monday. I don't want you bullied." Really mom, really…

"So can I go over to Carly's now?" Being stuck in our apartment for longer than you want, could drive you insane, so I do not recommend it unless you're above the age of 12.

"Fine, but be back before dinner, I'm making fish loaf, this time with more loaf."

"Uh, ok, mom see ya later!"

As I walked out the door, I ran into Sam and Carly, like literally ran into them.

"Ow, Frednub, watch where you're going next time!" Same old Sam, just the way I like her.

"I'm sorry!" She then punched me in the arm.

"What took you so long Freddie?" asked Carly, "we were worried about you!"

"I had a little disagreement with my mom."

"What, Crazy wanted you to take another tick bath or something." Sam said in a cooed in a little kid voice, while poking me in the stomach playfully.

"No, when she came to pick me up from the dance, she heard these rumors about me and you, Sam." I saw Sam's face change, she looked worried.

"What rumors? What were they saying?" Ok, she seemed really worried.

"Something about you putting your tongue down my mouth."

"See Carly, I told you they would remember, they're still talking about it right now I bet!" Sam told Carly, in a quick uneasy voice. I've never seen her like this before. Carly turned to me.

"What else did they say?" Carly commanded.

"They wouldn't really tell me, I just heard it, no one looked me in the eyes, except the jocks. They were trying to high-five me and give me fist pumps. I just walked away, and called my mom to pick me up and that's it."

Sam looked like a pot of emotions, she didn't know what to think about this, she looked really upset, angry, and full of fear. We then went into Carly's apartment and changed the subject to next week's iCarly.


	5. iSee Comments and School

**Heyyy people of Earth and beyond! What's up? Je m'appelle Funny Bear! Wow, that song is so catchy but so annoying at the same time. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but someday, it shall be mine. Ok, no it won't, it belongs to Dan, the maker of iCarly, and always will. Oh, I also don't own any users name on here, so if I use your name, or one similar to your name, I do not own it, it is yours. Happy reading!**

**(SPOV)**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Carly and I were getting ready for school. I didn't want to go to school like usual, but this time I had a reason. But nooooo, Carly said I needed to get over my fears.<p>

"Are you ready yet?" Carly asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied in a sarcastic happy voice

"I know you are worried, but don't be, be optimistic."

Then Freddie came into Carly's apartment, looking a little bit worried. He went to Carly and whispered something to her and she whispered something back. And then they went to the computer. I wonder what that is about.

**(FPOV)**

"Um, Carly, did you read the comments on iCarly? Some people from Ridgeway posted some stuff and now the other viewers are talking about it." This is some serious chiz.

"No, show me."

We walked over to the monitor and I showed her the comments. They were awful, most of them about the rumors about Sam and I.

_Seddieforthewin wrote: Wow, I loves me the Seddie, but really? Making out at a school dance? Sam and Freddie should know better. _

_Mebeseddie1 wrote: I LOVE Seddie, but they h_ave _gone too far _**(a/n: I don't know you, but I guess in real life you would love a make session, IDK though…)**

_DannySamLover wrote: Really? A Puckett and a Benson together? They would have some weirdo babies_.

_Freddie'sMother wrote: You people need to stop making fun of my 17 year-old baby. He would do no such thing. I respect my son and Samantha dating._

_RidgewayHighFTW wrote: I go to school with these guys, and I should of see this coming from Sam, she's such a trouble maker. With Freddie on the other hand, I wouldn't think of him making out with his own bully. What's wrong with them, I don't know._

_CreddieWillRise wrote: That Sam slut needs to stay away from Carly's man, I mean jeez… Freddie is way better off with Carly. CREDDIE FTW!_

…

_WendyGossipGirl wrote: Yep, it is true, I was there at the dance with them and I heard everything. Sam put her tongue DOWN Freddie's mouth. It's official, Sam and Freddie have lost their minds at a school dance and now insane for each other._

"I knew it." Carly and I turn around to see a very upset Sam right behind us.

"The only positive one is really from your Mom, Freddie." Carly, you're not helping.

"Maybe we should-" I started.

"Fredweird, save it! I'm not going to school today. I don't want to hear those rumors anymore."

"You need to go to school; it wouldn't be the same without you." I grabbed her hand and held it.

"Yeah, Freddie's right, it wouldn't be the same without you!" Carly tried to help.

And with that, Carly and I practically dragged her to school.

* * *

><p><strong>(SPOV)<strong>

"I wanna go home now." I really wanted to get out of here. People were staring at me.

"But, Sam, if you leave now, you won't get your hourly bacon." Carly said holding bacon to my face, and as soon as I reached out to get it, she pulled it away.

"Give me the bacon." I demanded.

"Nope, not until you make it through the day, then you get all your hourly bacon." Carly said bravely.

"You're one brave chick, Shay. And besides, when you give me all of my hourly bacon at the end of the day, it would make it daily bacon."

"Oh, well." Then Carly just walks off to her locker.

"See ya later, Sam; I have to get to my locker." Freddie said while looking around for anyone looking at us, right now, we're clear. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

A few seconds later Wendy came up running to me out of no where.

"Hey, Sam, I saw that kiss on the cheek." and I thought we were free… guess not.

"Look, Wendy, at the dance Freddie and I did n-" Suddenly Wendy's posse came up and got Wendy to come with them, leaving me with an unfinished sentence.

I walked down the hall, getting some "look at that slut" looks from some people. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard. Since when do I care what people think? I'm Sam Puckett, not a daffodil Samantha. This was going to be a very long day.

And, it was. I got some looks from the preps, the nerds, and even some teachers. A couple of jocks were looking at me up and down, trying to undress me with their sick minds I supposed, hoping to get some. And they were not. I was not a slut and I can't believe people are thinking I would do that! I at least want to be in a steady relationship before anything serious starts to happen, and Freddie knows that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I used your name as one of the commenter's and you didn't want me to, I should have asked permission before hand. So what do you guys think of this chapter? Great, horrible, good, fine, super-cali-fragil-istice-xpi-ali-docious<strong>**? Any other words? I want you guys to be happy!**


	6. iGet Cintia

**Hola people! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting so old now, and I haven't been doing this for long, I just don't iCarly ok! Just leave me alone! **runs off screaming and crying****

* * *

><p><strong>(SPOV)<strong>

I hate school more than ever now. Everyone was giving me dirty looks. I don't even know why they care so much; I bet some people at school have French kissed or made out before, why would it matter if I did. Even though I didn't make out with Freddie, I kind of wish I did.

"Hey Princess Puckett, deep in thought?" It was Freddie, with his amazing, stupid smile of his.

"Hey Frednub, not really, just minor thinking." I smiled a real smile and he chuckled.

"Oh, it looks like you were in daze for a while though. What were you thinking about?"

"Just about school, it was tough yesterday; I really don't want to go back today." School started in twenty-five minutes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. People just don't look at me the same anymore. Even Mr. Howard just into the middle of things and talked right to me in the middle of class about the dangers of making out and oral health. But its school and we have to go, so go get Carly and see if she's ready."

I went up stairs to find Carly in the iCarly studio on the computer.

"Hey Carls, whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just reading more comments. These comments should really be monitored."

"Yes, yes they should. Are you ready for school yet, Fredward is getting impatient."

"Yeah, just let me disable the comments first."

"Kk." and I walked back downstairs.

****************************Later at school*******************************

"Hey, what happened to Cintia? I haven't seen her since the dance." I asked.

"I don't know, she usually in the library right about now, right?" Carly responded in the form of a question.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I left Freddie and Carly standing there, and I heard Freddie whisper something that sounded like, "What is she doing?"

I looked all over the library until I found a mess of curly brown hair. I walked right over to her.

"Cintia…" I tried my best to have warning attitude.

"Listen Sam, I'm sorry about what happened at the dance, it was my entire fault, I overreacted. I ruined everything. Will ya forgive me?"

"Well, yeah Cintia. You're one of my friends. But you are right, you did overreact and now everyone thinks I'm a slut."

"I know, but you're not a slut. I know that, you know that, and Freddie and Carly know that. All of your friends know that."

"Well, that won't stop Wendy from spreading the rumors!" I was getting mad.

"I know it won't! I want to help you, I really do, but I don't know how!"

"Fine, help me, Carly and Freddie then, we'll think of something."

"Ok, I will."

And with that, we walked out of the library and went to go find Freddie and Carly. We found them at their lockers. Duh, where else would they be. I'm so freaking stupid.

"Hey guys, I got Cintia, she's gonna help us stop the rumors."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm starting to get some writers block, so if you can, maybe you can give me some ideas on where to go in this story, and how long their little problem should last and maybe a new problem will rise. Idk, but all ideas are appreciated!<strong>


	7. iEvil Picture

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: a few, maybe a lot of strong language.**_

_**(FPOV)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, so what's the plan?" Sam asked lazily.<em>

"_Sam," I began, "this is our _problem, you can't suspect Carly, Cintia and I to do all the work. Now come and work, this is not an easy problem to solve."

At most schools, usually people would not freak out over make out even if it did not happen, but at Ridge Way, this stuff does not happen often, so this "drama" or "whatever" is new to some people, and they love to spread it around. This is why it is so important for us to stop it. This rumour could give us a bad reputation. Well, Sam, she as a rep as a bully and a future crazy killer, but she doesn't need anymore bad information going on about her.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just let me go get a smoothie." and with that, she was out the door.

"Grrrreeeeeaaaaatttt…" Cintia replied sarcastically

**(SPOV)**

Ugh. I can't take this rumor anymore, I mean, I'm used to being talked about behind my back and all, but it was nothing like this. Like the time people were saying I got arrested four times, it was actually three times, not four. I needed to get away from Carly, Cintia and Fredweird. As I was walking, I saw some people that looked like they went to our school, all huddled up in a group like they were looking at something. Something funny, weird, and uncommon.

"Look at her, what a smutty, little whore. I mean, he has to be paying her to do this. I wonder what else they're doing." Someone said.

"They might be fucking." Some dude said.

"Gross, how would you know? Are you fuckin' with her too?" Other dude questioned.

"Oh hell no. Not in a million years! With Sam, Sam Puckett? Do ya want me to puke? Cause if I do, it's gonna be on your face!" Then yet another guy passes the line.

What the crap are they looking at? The smart idea: turn around and go back to Carly's place, bad idea: go to see what the hell they are looking at. I go with the bad idea. I run up, push the people out of my way and see what they were looking at.

"What's going on here?" I yelled.

"Nothing, just looking at a picture of you and Freddie." I turn to see Wendy.

"What picture?" I hissed. I grabbed the picture out of her grasp before she said anything.

I looked up and down the photo. It was disgusting, and obviously photo shopped. Freddie and I were in bed together, making out. What the…

"Wha- why- how? What's wrong with you people! This is nasty! You guys are nasty!" With that I tore up the photo. I got some "what the heck looks" but I didn't care. I just wanted this to stop.

**(Cintia POV)**

I feel so awful. I had no idea this was going to happen. I didn't even think about the other people listening. I just want this to stop, I hate them getting talked about in such an evil way.

"Hey, maybe we should… no that won't work either." Carly said, trying to say proud and failing at it. This is what we've been doing for the last twenty minutes. Just sitting here, trying our best to come up with ideas. As you can see, it's not going to well. We're hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I haven't updated in a while. It's just that school is taking up most of my time. And I'm getting writers block and I have no idea how to solve this problem.<strong>


	8. iPini's

**Declaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. iCarly.**

**(FPOV)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, maybe this will wor-" Carly started.<p>

"Carly, just stop it, none of these ideas are going to work. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if the rumors die out themselves." I almost yelled.

"B-but I wanna help you guys!" Carly pouted.

"I know you are, but this is about me and Sam, this doesn't involve you. I know you doing this out of the kindness of your heart, but you need to learn how to stop trying to fight other people's battles, ok?"

"Fine." Carly still pouted.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head home now, call if you need anything." Cintia said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, Carly, I'm going to go now too, I'm going to see what's taking Sam so long." and I walked out the door.

I'm walking down the street to the Groovy Smoothie when I see and a whole group of people surrounding someone or something.

"Yo Sammy, wanna suck dick?" I heard one dude shout. Sammy? Sammy as Sam Puckett? MY Sam Puckett.

"You could do so much better, but why would you care, Sam Slut?" Oh that chick just did not go there!

I run up to the crowd, trying to push people out of the way.

"Hey, it's Freddie; did you come here to get laid again?" Some red headed chick asked.

"No, what's going on here? Where's Sam?" I ask.

"Your bitch is over there!" she pointed into the middle of more people. Seriously, how many people are here?

"Sam's not a bitch!" and with that I turn to the middle of the crowd.

"Sam! Are ya in there? Sam!" I yelled.

I saw here get pushed around by some jocks. And she's letting them beat her up! That's not like her at all! I then find the courage and strength to pull her out of the jock's grasp and pull her to safety. We ran all the way back to my apartment and Carly's apartment.

"Thanks, Freddie. You saved me." Sam apologized, then gave me a hug. Wow… this is a side of Sam Puckett I've never seen before.

"You're -you're welcome." and we walked into the Shays' apartment.

"Hello, kiddo's that think they live here and always eat my food." Spencer said then went on to mow his… lawn? **(**hint hint, wink wink**) **Ok, that's weird, even for Spencer.

"Hey Spence" Sam and I said in unison.

"I'm going up stairs! B-R-B!" Spencer ran up stairs like he had the runs.

"Hey Sam."

"What Fredweird?" She seemed annoyed.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, and don't even try to- oh look, they have leftover Pini's lasagna!" I ran over with out thinking and got a fork and dived in to the leftovers with Sam. Usually, I wouldn't behave like this, but I love Pini's!

"Mmmmm… so good." Sam moaned.

We moaned in groaned with pleasure of the delicious food as if we have never had it before

"NOSEXINMYKITCHEN!" We turned around to see a red faced Spencer.

"Oh… you guys are just eating some leftovers… right?" He asked.

We nodded yes.

"Oh… well got to get back to mowing my lawn!" and we finished the lasagna.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a fun chapter to write… did you see any iDate Sam and Freddie thingy ma-jiggers? ;)<strong>


End file.
